


Beautiful

by The_Hawk_Eye



Category: Mugen no Juunin | Blade of the Immortal
Genre: F/M, Non-Graphic Rape/Non-Con, gore (mention)
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-07
Updated: 2014-11-07
Packaged: 2018-02-24 11:29:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2579885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Hawk_Eye/pseuds/The_Hawk_Eye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble. La belleza era efímera y escurridiza, eso bien lo sabía Shira. Durante mucho tiempo se dedicó a buscarla, sin grandes resultados.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beautiful

**Author's Note:**

> Aunque odio a este personaje, al ver unas imágenes, sentí que debía escribir algo sobre él y, como no puede ser de otra manera, sobre su manera de ver a las mujeres y demás. Creo que si escribes algo de Shira debes comentar su perversa y retorcida (y me quedo corta) manera de tratar a las mujeres. Es como una especie de estudio del personaje.

La belleza era efímera y escurridiza, eso bien lo sabía Shira. Durante mucho tiempo se dedicó a buscarla, sin grandes resultados. El brillo en la mirada de una puta al llegar al orgasmo le atrajo, pero no era suficiente. Le gustó ver reflejado en sus ojos, el miedo que provocaba el que él la golpease, y sin embargo no terminó de llenarle. Sólo fue capaz de encontrar la perfección de la belleza el instante antes de matarla.

Lo descubrió casi de casualidad. En un momento de disfrute en uno de los burdeles que a él le gustaba visitar. Aquel día no había sido todo lo bueno que le habría gustado e iba enfadado, y eso fue lo que le incitó a sacar su espada serrada y desquitarse con esa mujer. Y, mientras la violaba y sodomizada, vio el brillo del horror y el dolor en su mirada. Y fue el momento más perfecto de su existencia.

Aquella puta le descubrió la belleza que siempre había anhelado. Y supo que debía volver a buscarla una y otra vez. Disfrutar de aquel efímero momento de perfección y belleza que el mundo podía llegar a ofrecerle.

Con el tiempo supo que el sexo era una mera excusa para hacer más divertido y placentero su búsqueda de la beldad. Y que sólo podía atribuir más belleza al ver sus ojos brillar con cierto placer, mezclado con el infinito dolor y culpabilidad. Porque él sabía hacer gozar a una mujer aún cuando sufría y suplicaba por su muerte.

Miró la mujer que estaba ante él, llorando y mirándole con el miedo reflejado en sus lindos ojos. Observó sus rasgos infantiles que mejoraban aún más todo. Gimió al penetrarla de forma violenta. Y pronto toda la belleza del mundo se concentró en sus ojos.

Y Shira sólo pudo sonreír al ver, que por muchas veces que lo hiciese, aquella belleza efímera y perfecta seguía ahí, en el borde entre el placer y el dolor; entre la vida y la muerte.

**Author's Note:**

> Espero que haya quedado bien la idea que tuve sobre Shira. Sinceramente cada vez me cuesta menos pensar que cuando viola a una mujer y la sodomiza de esa manera, lo que ve es belleza.


End file.
